


For the Good of the Fleet

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun: Obsessed!<br/>One of your characters is obsessed with a body part of the other and does something sexual with or is stimulated by the body part.<br/>Prompt: Lee/Kara, mouth</p><p>Originally posted on lj as It's All In His Head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of the Fleet

Lee glanced at Kara across the table. Her gaze appeared riveted to the zipper of his pants, and she looked....hungry. Lee couldn't help but harden a little at the ideas that put in his head. As he watched, she slipped the tip of her tongue across her lips, excruciatingly slowly. Gods, he really wanted to know what she was thinking right now.  
  
“Lieutenant Thrace! Eyes!” Startled out of her revery, Kara looked at him, then flushed faintly, creating a buzz of something - curiosity? - in him at the unusual reaction. “Flight schedules. My office. Five minutes.” He barked the words and made himself walk away without looking back at her.   
  
Kara did make it to his office, but it was nearly ten minutes later, and she seemed....distracted was the best word for it. He kept having to repeat things and more than once corrected a schedule after she’d written down the wrong name in a slot. Finally, he lost his patience and raised his voice, “Kara! What is going on?”  
  
“What? Sorry, Lee. I guess my mind is somewhere else.” She pointed toward the head and said, “I’m just gonna take a quick break.”  
  
She wasn't in there long, and when she came back out, instead of sitting down, she paced the room. He could feel her looking at him every time she walked behind him. She took one more trip around the room, seemed to come to some decision, and on her way past the hatch, dogged it. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
She moved toward him and said, “Stand up.”  
  
He stood warily. “What is this, Kara?”  
  
She walked up close, put one hand behind his neck to pull him forward, one hand on the placket of his pants, and leaned into him as she kissed him.  
  
Lee stood frozen for a moment, then put his hands on her arms and pushed her away. “Kara?”

“No, Lee. Shut up. I've been distracted for days. I keep wondering about this stupid thing, and today I nearly blew away a Raptor when I thought it was a Cylon Raider. I’m not at 100% and it’s your fault.” While she was talking, her nimble fingers were undoing his belt and pants. “So, for the good of the Fleet, you’re going to stand there like the soldier you are while I satisfy my curiosity about what you taste like.” With that, she put her hands on his hips and pushed his pants down as she went to her knees.  
  
Lee’s mind was stuck on endless repeat of  _what you taste like_  and when he forced his brain to work again, Kara had her calloused fingers on him and was licking his erection. It, unlike his brain, had apparently managed to keep up with her. Her tongue was moving delicately, not something he’d ever associated with Starbuck, or Kara, and he thought he heard her whisper  _smell so good_  right before she took the head of his penis into her mouth.  
  
He thought maybe he’d fallen asleep doing crew schedules, because really, he couldn't possibly be looking down at the blonde head moving at his crotch, the mouth he’d fantasized about since the moment she’d first smiled at him.  _There’s no way this is real. No. I’m just having a really, REALLY vivid dream. That’s_  “Gods, Kara! Oh, just like that.”  
  
He looked again, still telling himself there was no way he was leaning against the desk in the CAG's office, pants around his ankles, watching Kara Thrace suck his cock. Enthusiastically.  _Every single thing I ever heard about Starbuck and blow jobs is so very, very true._  A hand was between him and the desk, pushing against him, pushing him deeper into her mouth, until he wasn't sure how exactly she was breathing.  _Which just proves it isn't real. Can't be._  
  
Her hand squeezed his ass and she sucked so hard it was almost painful, and her mouth moved faster, her lips hitting the thumb she had on the underside of his cock. He could feel his orgasm pulling at his balls, tightening his belly. She was making noises that vibrated on his skin, and that’s what pushed him over the edge. Her breaths grunted out as she swallowed his come.  
  
She continued to lick at him, handle him, even after he’d softened, and he looked down when she leaned her head against his hip. Her eyes were closed and he didn't know what to make of that, but almost before he had time to wonder, she was pulling his pants up again, hands tight on his forearms as she tried to stand. When she made it to her feet, she finished putting his pants to rights and sat back down in her chair.  
  
“Wow. These schedules are a mess, Lee. We should probably just start from scratch.”  
  
He sat there looking at her, not even knowing what to say, until she snapped her fingers in front of his face, startling him.

“Um, yeah. I think I should work on these in the morning, Kara. Let’s call it a night.” 

When he looked at her, she was smiling at him like she did any other day, like the last however long that had been had never happened, and she said, “Okay, Lee. Whatever you say. See you in the morning at the briefing, then?”  
  
He answered “Yeah,” distractedly and thought he heard her muffle a laugh as she undogged the hatch and left.  
  
He had himself convinced the whole thing had been his imagination, until he got to the morning briefing and opened the folder on the podium.  _I knew you smelled good. Now I know you taste good, too._


End file.
